Shinigami
by Chiisai Kichigai
Summary: An explosion rocked their world sending our GWboys to another. All five must adapt for returning to their own world is not an option...yaoi
1. Explosion

Shinigami 

Chapter #1

**Author:** Chiisai Kichigai

**Pairings:** Tatsumi/Watari, Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Heero/Wufei/Duo, Trowa/Quatre (all in various positions)

**Warning: **Bad things happen…like rape 'n' bondage 'n' the sex…lots of lovin…yoai forever!...oh yeah, and bad boys with potty mouths..

**Disclaimer:** "Mine?" Looks at the characters and snorts "… no, they're not." Pouts sadly

**Author's Notes:** Notes? I dun like notes…

In the darkness of space there is no sound, nothing is heard to disturb the silence. But the darkness can give way to light as bright fire reflects off gundanium metal. This is the battle field chosen by those who fight, those who risk their lives to bring an end to the war that has ruined the lives of many innocents.

Five gundams.

Five pilots.

And they fight the very last forces of Oz.

"FUCK!" Duo slammed his fist on the control panel in front of him, warning sirens and flashing lights signalling that some thing was wrong. Duo desperately tried to give his gundam some help, but his efforts got him a face full of sparks.

"Well fuck you too."

"Duo!"

Duo had only a second to brace himself before his gundam was jolted violently by the incoming Oz offence. The first jolt was followed by a series of small explosions as the toll of battle began to take effect on his gundam. Duo looked up just as the comm. unit cackled to life and Quatre's worried face appeared on the screen.

"Duo!"

"I am fine Q keep your eyes on your own battling butt."

Another explosion rocked Death Scythe and Duo was thrown into the control panel.

"SHIMMATTA! STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY BABY!"

Duo fired angrily at the attacking Oz suits and each shot hit home sending wave after wave of explosions radiating across the battlefield.

Wufei watched as the explosions around Death Scythe came to a stop. 'Note to self do not piss Duo off when he is driving a giant machine of mass destruction.' Looking at his communication device the static gave way to the picture of Duo as he panted with rage and frustration. Wufei smiled.

"Need any help Maxwell?"

"NO Dammit I'm fine!"

Duo was smouldering with aggravation. Wufei had made him angry with that little jibe. 'Oooooo am I gonna get him when this is done! That bastard thinking me weak!'

"Che"

Heavyarms was thrown back as one enemy suit gave off a chain reaction with the other Oz suits around it blowing several more to pieces before they could get out of range of the explosions.

"Trowa!"

"Little one…."

Quatre sighed. Every thing was alright when Trowa called him that.

"…I'm running out of ammunition…"

If Quatre was a lesser man he would have missed his lovers mumbled words. Seeing that he didn't Quatre did what anyone else would have done, he rolled his eyes.

Quatre was slammed to the side as Oz got in a lucky hit. When Quatre looked up again his Sandrock was fighting right next to Heavyarms.

'When did he?-' Quatre thought but instead said "Trowa"

Green eyes met blue over a communications unit screen.

"TRO! Q! GET DOWN!"

Duo slammed Death Scythe against the pair as the Oz force shot a series of missiles.

"SHI-IT!"

Death Scythe was blown aside as the missiles took out part of the gundam's outer armor.

"Che'….."

Wing Zero took out the firing Oz offences as Shenlong made its way across the battle field. Quatre franticly tried to get a hold of Duo.

"FUCK OFF Q! I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE!"

"Duo thank Allah!"

"Yeah yeah -I will next time I see him"

All of the pilots where almost maxed out and only an eighth of the Oz fleet remained, out of desperation Oz brought out their final weapon.

It took an entire force of seven suits to lift the canon-like weapon and three more to fire it.

"HEERO!"

A bright beam was fired from the canon straight at the malfunctioning Wing Zero.

ShenLong reached the other gundam as Death Scythe tried to block the beams path by slicing through it with its scythe.

Five Gundams.

Five pilots.

Five synchronized yells as an explosion of such magnitude that the shockwave was felt by earth and all the colonies.

Five lives disappear as they where engulfed by a bright blinding light.

As the light faded all that was left of both sides was dust and rubble left to float through space as mere debris. And still the silence of space had yet to be broken.

---------------------------------In the Yami no Matsuei Universe-------------------------------

"Dammit where is he!"

Hisoka sat down and hissed slightly.

"Itai"

Damn Tsuzuki and his sugar highs, he wasn't going to be able to sit comfortably for weeks. And speaking of Tsuzuki the older shinigami had run off to the living world again, most likely to buy more treats and sugary substances.

Hisoka sighed and put his head in his arms on his desk. His thoughts had taken a naughty turn thinking of Tsuzuki's favourite way of working off his sugar highs and quite frankly his jeans where becoming more restricting with each passing thought.

"Fucking horny bastard"

"Not a lot of sleep last night Hisoka?"

"Shut UP Tatsumi"

"Maybe you should ban him from any sweets until you can walk without limping"

Hisoka's face burned between his arms in a class A blush. Tatsumi could only see the top of the boys head but the tips of Hisoka's ears reddened and he mentally smiled to himself.

This was fun.

His face never changed during the conversation but he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Leave me alone Tatsumi"

Tatsumi decided that he had teased Hisoka enough and was just walking back to his office when a blinding light engulfed the room.

WHUMP!

THUD!

Hisoka blinked away the dots in front of his eyes and looked around for Tatsumi. He heard a grunt from the floor and looked around his desk. Well he had found Tatsumi.

But who was on top of him?

-->IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! REVIEW FOR ME, YES?


	2. Lost and Found

Shinigami 

Chapter #2

**Author:** Chiisai Kichigai

**Pairings:** Tatsumi/Watari, Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Heero/Wufei/Duo, Trowa/Quatre (all in various positions)

**Warning: **Bad things happen…like rape 'n' bondage 'n' the sex…lots of lovin…yoai forever!...oh yeah, and bad boys with potty mouths..

**Disclaimer:** "Mine?" Looks at the characters and snorts "… no, they're not." Pouts sadly

**Author's Notes:** Notes? I dun like notes…

Voices….. pain….

Violet eyes open slowly, only to see a blur of colour and shapes.

This world of confusion and pain dissolves quickly as the soothing darkness consumes the mind once more.

Then there is silence and welcomed unconsciousness.

Watari let out a sigh as he stared at the door separating him and the obvious curious group of people.

Violet eyes.

The mysterious boy has violet eyes.

'Tsuzuki'

Watari opened the door.

Tatsumi looked up when Watari exited the room. He could just see the unconscious form lying on the bed barely concealed by curtains.

"Is he ok? What's his name? How old is he? Where is he from? Wha-"

Thankfully Hisoka put a hand over Tsuzuki's mouth, giving Watari a chance to speak.

"He has yet to wake up and all I can tell you for sure is-" He looks squarely at Tsuzuki "-he has violet eyes"

Silence ensued as Tsuzuki turned to look at the closed door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warm…..it was warm, and comfy, lets not forget comfy.

Duo groggily opened his eyes and looked around. The room had only three hospital beds with the common white linens and a small desk to the side covered messily in papers and notepads, the room had no other occupants.

"Oooooo kaaaay"

Duo turns and came to a realisation.

"….obviously not any of Q's places…."

"….not a hospital….rooms too small any way…"

Looking once more at his surroundings, which contained very little decoration, Duo concluded that he was in a medical wing of a building…..which building and where was the question.

Getting up, Duo moves away from the bed. Thanking Shinigami that they left him in his own clothes…..wait a minute.

Duo's eyes widen.

"Where the fuck did my wounds go!"

Giving his body a quick once over he found no new scars or remaining wounds of any kind…..he couldn't have been out _that_ long could he?

Unease settled over Duo as this thought had wandered into his head, yet the need to find out information on his hosts overrode Duo's unsettled state and he left the room quietly in search of a computer….a little hacking here and there couldn't hurt, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tapping of computer keys is the only sound that can be heard in the small room, sad aqua eyes watched from the doorway as the lone figure continued sleeplessly. The laptop is the only source of light in the room.

"Heero"

The light switch was put to use and the room lit up with artificial light. Quatre stepped into the room and gently put a hand on the Japanese mans shoulder.

"Heero….you have to get some rest….We will continue the search for Duo tomorrow…. Please sleep…please….you cannot continue like this…we will find him…"

The typing slowed and soon came to a stop. Then head bowed Heero closed the laptop,

nodding in resignation as Quatre left the room.

BAM!

Heero slammed his fist into the desk breaking the edge off as his strength won out over

the poor old wood. He got up angrily and proceeded towards the bed on the far side of the room.

'I will find you'

The room was plunged into darkness as the light was once again turned off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiiiisoookaaaaaaa…"

"Dammit NO Tsuzuki!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Give them back pleeeeeeeaaaseee I promise I will be good common…."

"I said NO Tsuzuki! I will NOT have you on another sugar high! I won't survive another one so soon!"

Tsuzuki pouted and gave Hisoka his best kicked puppy look. It wasn't fare he had gone all the way down to the living world for those treats, only to have Hisoka snatch them away!

"Hisoka…."

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki warily as the other Shinigami closed and locked their office door.

Hisoka made his way around his desk so that it separated himself from the advancing Tsuzuki.

An advancing, grinning, drop dead again SEXY Shinigami….. 'No! Bad Hioka, Bad!'

Tsuzuki managed to make his way around his distracted young lover and placed himself dominantly in front of the other, pressing the smaller body against the desk.

"Eep!" Hisoka blushed as he came out of his self disciplining reverie to find himself letting out a small squeak as he was exotically wedged between the desk and the older man.

'ah fuck…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo silently ghosted his way down the hall and stopped abruptly at a closed door. Small movements and groans could be heard from the other side.

Grinning, Duo pressed on down the hall before the sounds could get more serious.

Chuckling he found a room with two computers back to back. Smiling to himself Duo sat down and got to work, fingers flying over the key boards.

Heero stopped typing abruptly as he saw a familiar coding signal, swiftly locking on to the signal Heero set to work to find the wayward maniac…..

His urgent air seemed to attract the others and they all filed into the room. Wufei walked up and looked over the Perfect Soldier's shoulder.

"Is it Duo?"

A curt nod was the answer and the others all moved to their respected laptops and proceeded to follow Heero's lead without a word between them.

On the corner of each screen there was a braided chibi waving a scythe and running around in circles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watari almost walked into Tatsumi as he opened the door to the medical wing, he only noticed the reason for the stillness of the other ones form when he caught sight of the white sheeted beds.

The once occupied bed lay empty, sheets crumpled and thrown to the side.

The boy was gone.

OOOHHH….AHHHHH….TIS THE SECOND! YAAY! Dances


	3. Wander

Shinigami 

Chapter #3

**Author: Chiisai Kichigai**

**Pairings:** Tatsumi/Watari, Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Heero/Wufei/Duo, Trowa/Quatre (all in various positions)

**Warning: **Bad things happen…like rape 'n' bondage 'n' the sex…lots of lovin…yoai forever!...oh yeah, and bad boys with potty mouths..

**Disclaimer:** "Mine?" Looks at the characters and snorts "… no, they're not." Pouts sadly

**Author's Notes:** Notes? I dun like notes…

"Hungry……" Duo whimpered as he trudged down the quiet and utterly lifeless hallway.

He had gotten lost he knew it. After leaving a signal for those who may be looking for him he had decided to get a layout of the building he was in.

It didn't help matters that his thoughts are currently more focused on his stomach than his current location and having all the hallways devoid of any decorations to distinguish them from the rest was frustrating…..especially with an empty stomach.

"I knew I should have eaten before the battle….man this sucks!"

Turning yet another corner into yet another identical hallway Duo found himself pondering the information he received from the computer he hacked into.

It had been a disturbing find to say the least and completely unbelievable…..so why did he find himself believing it the more he thought about it?

"Must be the lack of food….makin' my sanity ebb away with my stomach-FUCKING HELL!"

Duo stood staring down the hall. The hall that currently matched the one he just came from.

And all the ones before it….and the rest that lay behind him…..or in front?...Beside?

"By Scythe! Someone shoot me now PLEASE! I can't take it any more!"

Duo promptly sat down Indian style on the carpeted floor and sighed melodramatically.

He was sooooo hungry!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watari watched the calm Tatsumi who he KNEW was pissed off by the boy's disappearance.

Tatsumi had made all personnel look high and low for the boy.

No one had found him. It was as if he had just disappeared.

"There is a chance that he just got lost in the building…..it IS large you know." Watari stated as Tatsumi walked down the east wing. Tatsumi said nothing.

Watari sighed.

"Here, come with me…." As he said this Watari grabbed the others arm and dragged him down the opposite hallway.

"Watari….."

"Here we are!"

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"The cafeteria?"

Watari looked at him and blinked.

Tatsumi blinked back.

Watari looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

Tatsumi was getting agitated. Not that he would admit it though.

Watari sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How do we get Tsuzuki to come when we cannot find him?"

Tatsumi pushed his glasses up higher on his face.

"If the boy is anything like Tsuzuki than that might just work Watari…"

Watari smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tzusuki sniffed the air and turned sharply down another hallway. Almost there, it was getting stronger…

He turned at a four way hallway at a run

"GUAA!"

And ran right into someone.

Duo fell with a slightly muffled cry of surprise. Groaning in annoyance he looked up to see who he ran into and ended up staring into mirrored eyes.

He blinked.

The other blinked.

They both stared at each other.

The silence was getting to him and he didn't like it……ohhhhh was this situation strange.

They both blinked again.

'Aaaaarrrggg I don't care! I can't stand the silence!...ok calm, I am calm….not!…..sure just..ya know uhhhh my strong point…..ya ok'

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

'Ok so maybe that wasn't exactly the right choice of words….damn'

Duo couldn't help it as he leaned forward and poked the guy. The other man blinked.

Poke

Blink

Poke….Poke

Blink

Pokepokepokepokepokepokepo-

"Why are you poking me?"

Duo looked at the man. Dark hair and strong build he looked to be in his early twenty's, but the most important part was his violet eyes.

And you know what Duo did? Yep…

Poke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Watari jumped and almost spilled the food he was cooking.

Tatsumi stopped fanning the sent of the food out the door and looked down the hallway.

"Why are you poking me?"

The voices seemed to be coming from around the corner.

Watari and Tatsumi managed to turn the corner to see two people on the floor.

The one with the braid was across the floor from Tsuzuki and was staring at him with a strange expression on his face.

And that is when the boy looked at them.

Violet eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka was on the prowl. Tsuzuki had left quickly and he knew exactly what caught his lovers attention.

Only he didn't have the nose nor the sixth sense that came to food that Tsuzuki did.

You would think that three cafeterias was enough but Nooooo there was at least another in the east wing and he has yet to check the lower levels.

"Tsuzuki….." The name came out more like a growl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero growled and glared at the computer. It made no sense!

Wufei showed his anger more visually than his Japanese comrade by getting up and leaving the room, slamming the door behind himself.

…3…

…2…

…1…

"INJUSTICE!"

Heero continued to glare at his laptop. His trigger finger twitched.

'must not blow hole in laptop' His trigger finger twitched again.

'Must not shoot laptop…..Must find Duo….need laptop for mission…Mission find

baka….'

"Nimru ryoukai"

Heero closed the laptop.

He had a mission.

--->Please, PLEASE Review! I need advice!


	4. Eye to eye

Shinigami

Chapter #4

**Author:** Chiisai Kichigai

**Pairings:** Tatsumi/Watari, Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Heero/Wufei/Duo, Trowa/Quatre (all in various positions)

**Warning: **Bad things happen…like rape 'n' bondage 'n' the sex…lots of lovin…yaoi forever!...oh yeah, and bad boys with potty mouths..

**Disclaimer:** "Mine?" Looks at the characters and snorts "… no, they're not." Pouts sadly

**Author's Notes:** Notes? I dun like notes…

Four weeks. Four fucking weeks since they found any clue as to were Duo was and all it did was lead them to a bakery in Kyoto and still no sign of Duo. Heero Yuy was not a happy man, or boy really.

"Duo no baka" Heero growled under his breath as he looked out from the bakery window. The information on his laptop, which somehow got transported with them from his cockpit, was preposterous to believe. Or it had been until a little disturbing discovery from Quatre.

( flashback )

"There not there…"

"Nothing!"

Quatre shook his head bewilderedly at Wufei's question. He was sitting down in an abandoned apartment building with the other pilots. Besides Duo, they were all there virtually unscathed from the battle they all remember barely days before.

"But how can this be! It's not possible!"

"It makes more sense now…" Trowa spoke up from beside Quatre. "The information from the EnMaCho computer system that was obviously sent out as a signal by Duo, if the dancing chibi's was any indication, claims us to be in a different time if not a completely different dimension or universe. He looked around the room at his comrades. "Quatre's empathy would never be able to pick up on any of those we know from our realm while we are here and they most likely think us dead anyway. Our best bet is to find Duo and just live out our lives….maybe in a slight sense of normality"

Heero clenched his fist and slammed it on a nearby table, destroying the table and splitting open his knuckles in the process.

"Heero!" Quatre exclaimed while standing quickly and taking a hold of the enraged boys hand and examining the wound.

"I know you're not happy with the situation but that is no reason to-" Quatre's sentence was cut short as he stared wide eyed at Heero's busted hand. The others noticing his abrupt end to his sentence stared also.

Heero looked down at his hand which had a funny tingling sensation was overpowering the small needles of pain he had previously felt and watched fascinated as the skin on his hand once again became whole and no traces of blood were left on his bronze skin.

His hand was _healed_!

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

( /flashback )

Heero now glared into the coffee cup at the dark liquid inside. He wanted Duo back damn it! He missed the baka and knew Wufei did also.

Sighing and schooling his features into a well practiced mask of stone, he lifted up the coffee cup to take a drink…. when he saw it.

A dark clothed figure in the crowd, one with a long snake like braid of chestnut hair.

"Duo!" The others whipped around in time to see the braid disappear into the crowded streets.

Wasting no time they ran out of the store.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heheheheheheheheh…Freedom at last!" Duo grinned impishly as he bounced around in the crowd not seeing the four inside the bakery spark to life as they spotted him. What he did see though was his current babysitter running angrily after him.

"Aw Shit! Hisoka looks pissed!" with that he disappeared into the sea of people behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka was angry. How could he let Duo escape! 'He's worse than Tsuzuki!' He thought angrily.

"Damn you Duo! When I catch you I'm going to-arg! The Fuck!" Hisoka swore as he was caught by the collar of his jacket and hauled off his feet.

Unable to twist free he shivered inside at the voice that was growled into his ear. "Where. Is. He."

"Heero! PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Hisoka was unpleasantly dropped onto his ass. 'Heero, why does that name sound so familiar?'

"K'so Wufei! Let go!"

"Calm yourself Yuy!"

"He knows Duo!" Heero glared venomously at the seemingly 16 year old boy on the ground.

Hisoka was easily jerked to his feet and brushed off by a blond boy his own height.

"Please forgive Heero, but we where looking for our friend Duo. Do you know him?" As the hand patting him down swept by his own hand and connected, both empathic boys felt an electric jolt to there systems as images filtered into each others mind.

Hisoka landed in warm arms as he fell back in a dead faint, just barely noticing the blond boy do the same before darkness had overtaken him.

"Quatre!" Trowa cried out as he saw both boys pale and spring apart as if electrocuted and caught the small blond before he hit the ground.

"Quatre…"

"Hisoka…"

The other voice mumbling in the same tone as his caused Trowa to look up sharply at the dark hair figure holding the boy Heero had previously jerked around.

Emerald met Violet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo looked behind him one last time to make sure he had lost the emerald eyed empath before slowing to a walk. Soon the busy streets dwindled to a nice little town scene with blooming trees and green grass.

Letting his feed lead him to where they wish he was surprised when he found himself in front of an old, yet large church building. Unbeknown to him as he entered the church he just missed Tsuzuki run past to a commotion a few streets away.

As the door to the church closed behind him Duo was lost in memories of the past.

Duo watched as the church pews in front of him become older and more worn, as the carpeted floor turned into hard cold and dirty concrete and the hanging cross become a statue of the virgin Mary holding the child Jesus in her arms.

Slowly walking up the center isle Duo saw memory child Duo sitting on the floor of the L2 church staring up at the painted window on the left, the cracked one, with the little cherub angels flying around the sky.

Only this time as Duo looked up at the last window on the left he saw not a cracked window of L2 but a whole and clean window changing colours as the sun set. But the picture was the same as the one he had remembered on his home colony.

Gripping his cross and lost in a memory Duo paid no mind to the figure that entered the church. Not caring who was there Duo began to speak his voice holding a soft musicale note as he stood in rainbow light slowly fading into darkness looking up at the tinted glass.

"I used to look onto the same sight when I was younger and I always watched until night fall, when the white wings of the angels would turn black. Because nothing is as pure as those white wings but we see true as night comes and the wings of the angels turn. For god hath no angels left, they all fell to earth as their wings turned black"

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he turned to face the one still frozen in the doorway.

Silver met violet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never before had such a scene met Muraki's eyes, a beauty greater than thought stand basked in dying light of the church. Long hair of different hues glisten and shine in the wavering light, tied back into a braid that fell past a well formed ass and pale smooth skin seemed to glow as darkness inside the church grew.

He was stunned still in the door way as the Elvin youth began to speak. Musical notes of fey creatures reached his ears and he nearly grew taught with desire as he felt enormous power within the boy.

'Mine' he thought. As the youth turned towards him, a single crystal tear seeping from the left eye and he nearly drowned in violet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre awoke with a groan that was echoed by someone nearby. His head was throbbing with pain as alien memories rendered themselves permanently in his brain. He was sure the other felt the same way.

"Love"

Quatre snuggled closer to the warmth near him and opened his eyes. "Trowa?"

"Little one, what happened?"

Quatre swallowed and Shook his head free of the images that assaulted him.

"Trowa, he's an empath! And he's untrained and I wasn't prepared and our powers collided and I have to help him before he gets too deep in my memories. Oh it's all my fault but I never met another before and I should have recognised his energy but I didn't and now he's in trouble and oh Allah Trowa, Where is he! I need to hurry!"

Quatre's Panicked cry helped the others act quickly and the other boy was held before him by another he paid no mind to. Grabbing the other empathic boy's hand Quatre dove into the others subconscious fear for the other propelling him into action.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo blinked and looked down at his watch sighing when he noticed he needed to go, but not all that disappointed. The guy at the other end of the church was giving him the creeps, unfortunately he would have to pass by the other to get out.

Placing a smile on his lips to hide his nervousness he bounced towards the door.

Just as he passed the other a strong hand reached out and obstructed his way. Silently cursing inside his head Duo turned to the other with a polite yet strained smile.

"Yes?"

The man's free hand came up and reached for his face. Duo's eyes widened.

"HISOKA!"

Snapping out of whatever state he was in the silver eyed man turned towards the direction of the shout just in time to see his newest prey escape in the same direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hides from angry reviewers I'm sorry i was gone for so long...


End file.
